1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating glass window with two panes separated from each other by means of a sectional frame serving as a spacing member. The window further includes a replaceable light guard device in the form of a shutter or shade with a light guard sheet or web which is movable in the space between the panes. An electric motor is provided for driving the light guard device.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 15 09 366 discloses a double-pane window which includes two panes glued onto a spacer frame and a replaceable light guard device in the form of a foldable shutter or shade which is mounted so as to be movable between the two panes. The window includes a separate casing for receiving the light guard device or for receiving the roller for winding up the shutter or shade of the device. The casing is glued into the space between the panes at the bottom thereof by means of an adhesive which can be softened by the application of heat for the purpose of replacing the light guard device.
The above-described, known insulating glass window has the disadvantage that the disassembly of the casing for replacing or repairing the light guard device is very labor-intensive and, thus, expensive. Another even more important disadvantage is the fact that a casing of this type cannot be integrated into the circumferentially extending sectional frame serving as spacer which is used in conventional insulating glass windows of today without changing the entire construction of such a window.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a replaceable light guard device which can be easily integrated into an already existing insulating glass window of the conventional type and which does not require any casings or the like to be separately mounted on the outside of the spacer frame.